Keltaisten lehtien väliin
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Jos se ei olisi lapsellista, pelaisin väriä kanssasi, peiliäkin." Tino tahtoo uuden alun tai pisteen.


**A/N** Jatkoa ficiin "Jäähyväisten rujot runot", mutta on jokseenkin ymmärrettävissä ilman ensimmäisen osan lukemista.

* * *

Juoksen kohti loittonevaa hahmoasi, kun maa peittyy punaisiin lehtiin. Taas näen tuulen tempovan ilmaan sinun vanhaa kaulaliinaasi. Olen usein ollut selkäsi takana, kun et kuule kutsuani. Voi. Mies, mikä mättää, kun et tottele tahtoani? Ilma on kirpeä, ja syksyn mätä tuoksuu nenässäni. Puistossa riehuu vain tuulen ja huutoni ääni. Voisitko pysähtyä? Voisitko kääntyä? Edes tämän viimeisen kerran puoleeni?

Maa on liukas ja nurmikko kostea, kun kaadun syystakissani hiljalleen kasvavan lehtimassan päälle. Sinä olet jo kadonnut puistosta takaisin katujen kiville. Minä jään yksin.

Et edes katsonut minua.

Helvetti! Ivan, et kai sinä niin kuuro oikeasti voi olla? Joka kerta, kun yritän saada sinut puheilleni, yksin, ilman häiriötä, katoat tuhkana tuuleen. Nytkin on kovin tuulista. Tiedän, että se on vaikeaa; minun kohtaamiseni kaupungilla, synkimmissä painajaisissasi. Olenko peto, joka näyttäytyy sinulle samanlaisena kirkkaassa paisteessa tai painajaisen hikisissä kourissa?

Me olimme ystäviä.

Parhaita sellaisia, itse asiassa. Tiedän että jumaloit minua. Joskus olin maailmasi keskipiste, eikä se haitannut minua yhtään, sillä rakastin sinua varmasti enemmän kuin sinä minua. En vain ollut niin sokea virheittesi suhteen, niin kuin sinä olit minun virheitäni kohtaan.

Miksi löit minua?

Miksi et ottanut minua vastaan, mikset uskonut parempaan päivään? Miksi minä käänsin selkäni sinulle, ja miksi et nyt anteeksiantoani ota kuuleviin korviin? Annan anteeksi. Tule takaisin, vaikka vuodet ovat ehtineet kiitää ohi, emmekä ole se sama typerä teinikänni-ääliö-pari, kuin silloin ennen, kerran.

Se oli virhe. Mutta se oli meidän molempien virhe, se ilta ja se yö. Kerroin sen kyllä vanhemmilleni, mutta sinä olit heille vain saastaa ,"ryssä," joka houkutteli heidän pikku enkelinsä kadulle kännäämään. Totta puhuen, emme me edes kännänneet, varsinkaan kadulla. Sinähän tiedät sen.

Olisin ystäväsi, jos jalkasi eivät olisi niin monta senttiä pidemmät, kuin minun ja askeleesi ainakin yli metrin verran suuremmat, kuin minun pisimmätkin jättiläisenaskeleeni. Jos se ei olisi lapsellista, pelaisin väriä kanssasi, peiliäkin.

Sinä olit peilini. Ja kun kaikki, sinäkin, näkivät vain varmuutta kasvoillani, heijastui sinun kasvoistasi sama epävarmuus, jonka tunsin sisälläni. Osasin padota sen kaiken, sinä vain annoit onnettomuuden loistaa ilmeestäsi, tuskan ja vihan kasvoiltasi. Ne äpärät koskivat sinuun, ei ehkä käsin, mutta sanoin ja kuiskutuksin. Minä laitoin ne hiljaisiksi, mutta heidän hiljaista väheksyntäänsä en kyennyt sammuttamaan.

Ylä-asteella elimme toisillemme, ne kaoottiset teinivuodet, jolloin kaikki kaatuu niskaan. Sinulla epäluulot ja rasismi, minulla se odotusten taakka, jota neuroottiset vanhemmat voivat lastensa niskaan kaataa. Et tiennyt tukevasi minua. Ne kaikki hetket, kun yhdessä kirosimme ihmisten julmuutta, sinä huutaen, minä hiljaa mielessäni. Kuinka monta kertaa sanoin, että kaikki on lopulta sen arvoista? Kuinka monta kertaa uskoit minua?

Maailmasi kaatui samoin kun minunkin. Se oli sinun syytäsi. Voi luoja, Ivan, sinun syytäsi!

Ehkä minunkin. Ehkä olen odottanut anteeksiantoani liian kauan, ja nyt se on tyhjä ja turha. Ensimmäisenä viikkona sanoin kävelleeni päin ovea. Mustelma oli vankka muistutus rikoksestasi, enkä vihaltani edes katsonut sinuun, ystävääni. Kerran katsoin, tunnustan, ehkä toisenkin, mutta silloin mustelma oli jo sulanut muistoksi. Sinä katsoit takaisin, vinosti, koulun peilien kautta ja käänsit pääsi, jos katseemme vahingossa kohtasivat. Anteeksi et sanonut kertaakaan, mutta kyllä minä näin, että olit pahoillasi.

Ei se riittänyt.

Ei.

Elämä on sinällään hauska peli, että se jakelee korttejaan sairaanoloisella tahdilla. Lumi suli ja ennen kuin huomasin, olimme erillään. En tiedä mitkä kortit maailma sinulle jakoi, mutta tiedän, että vuosiin sinä et ollut korteissani. Muistinko sinua? Kyllä, mutta maailma tarjoaa minulle muutakin. Iskuja ja onnenpotkuja, itkua ja naurua.

Vanhoissa luokkakuvissa olemme aina vierekkäin, sanoipa valokuvaaja mitä tahansa pituuserostamme. Luokan häiriköt, aina ainoastaan kuvauspäivänä. Lopulta minulle tyrkättiin jakkara ja käskettiin mennä takariviin kanssasi. Niissä kuvissa olemme aina reunassa, ja yhden kerran minä jäin jopa puoliksi pois. Tohelo kuvaaja. Onneksi edes puolet hymystäni näkyy.

Kaverikuvat oli asia erikseen. En edes villeimmissä painajaisissani kuvitellut viereeni ketään muuta, kuin sinut; Ivan Braginsky. Nyt ne kuvat ovat asunnossani kunniapaikalla, että varmasti jokainen vieras näkee. Onko sinulla, vanha ystäväni, kuva Tino Väinämöisestä jossain näkyvissä? Takanreunalla, kirjahyllyssä taikka työpöydälläsi niin, että varmasti näet sen joka ikinen päivä?

Vai ovatko ne ikuisesti haudattuna vanhan päiväkirjan väliin, keltaisten sivujen sekaan?

Niin kuin minä olen haudattuna näihin keltaisiin lehtiin, haudattuna ajatuksiini, kun jälleen kerran karkaat luotani. Ja minä kun vannoin, että tämä on se kerta, kun viimein saan tuulisesta olemuksestasi kiinni.

Tämän piti olla hyvästit, tai orastava uusi alku.


End file.
